happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Flippy
"Flippy" redirects here. For his flipped out mode, see "Fliqpy". "Eye for eye, tooth for tooth!" —'Flippy''' (referred to as ???), Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Flippy is a character from Happy Tree Friends who appears in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History Happy Tree Friends Origins Flippy's non-flipped out form first appeared in this fan series in Happy Tree Friends Origins. Flippy is one of the tree friends captured by the Dragon, and is eventually rescued by Allay and Lemy. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Flippy and Fliqpy return, with the latter being the fourth boss in Bowser's fortress. Defeating his Fliqpy self reverts him back to Flippy. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Legends Flippy is planned to make an appearance as a playable character in this game, replacing Brandy. Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Flippy is a resident of the Lunavut town. He is later captured by Iggy and Larry. The latter Koopaling then pops a balloon, causing him to flip out and attack Cuddles's party. After Fliqpy's defeat, Flippy considers going to the hospital for mental treatment. General information Physical description Flippy is a green bear wearing a green beret with a checkered crest, a camouflage military jacket, and dog tags around his neck. When he flips out and becomes his alter-ego, Fliqpy, he is shown with sharp teeth and yellow green eyes. Personality Flippy is considered to be the most sociable and kindest Happy Tree Friends character. However, he suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Whenever he hears or sees something that reminds him of warfare and combat (e.g.: gunshot-like sounds, ketchup, the fire alarm bell ringing), he would go insane (or, as many people would call it, "flip out") and kill anyone around him. Fliqpy acts under the delusion that he is still in the war and does not realize that his victims were innocent. When he flips back, Flippy does not remember the carnage that happened while he was flipped out. Speech Early on in the 2010 games, Flippy did not have voice acting. Flippy also did not receive text dialogue back then. However, Flippy received voice acting in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, though his only voiced line is his brief utterance of "Huh?" after his Fliqpy self is defeated. Similar to Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, and Brandy in that game, he is voiced by Yudhaikeledai. Powers and abilities Flippy's abilities are mostly expressed through his Fliqpy self, capable of using ranged weaponry. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 has him fire flame shots from his gun. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 has him fire quick projectiles and can also fire missiles. Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, meanwhile, has him go with the direct physical approach, able to ram, chew/bite, perform sneak attacks, and pursue the heroes. In general, he is also noticeably more durable than the main heroes, taking far more hits before going down. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Flippy, while not playable, can be very sneaky when attacking as shown during the heroes' attempt to rescue Allay and Elica. He has managed to immobilize two Koopa Troopa guards and even Bowser himself by firing sleep arrows at them without being seen by the enemies. Relationships Flippy is shown to be good friends with Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Lumpy, Handy, and Flaky. In Happy Tree Friends Origins, Flippy along with the other tree friends stay together, even though Lumpy managed to escape earlier. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, while his Fliqpy self remains murderous, he feels confused when he reverts back to normal after being defeated by Cuddles and company. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Flippy helps Cuddles and his friends find the Ice Cave, though he does not follow them. After reverting back after yet another flip out, he becomes aware of how dangerous he can be and decides to leave the group again to get some mental treatment. He does, however, assist the heroes again when they are going to rescue the captured Allay and Elica, albeit hidden until the group is outside Bowser's castle. While there is no (on-screen) interaction between them in this series yet, Flippy's known enemies are the Tiger General and the twin raccoons Lifty and Shifty. As shown in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, he also considers his Fliqpy self troublesome, as it often causes conflict with other tree friends. Like most other tree friends, he is also against Bowser and his minions, not helped by the fact that he gets manipulated by them often. List of appearances by date This only lists games where the non-flipped out Flippy can be seen. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Flippy/Gallery. Quotes *''"Eye for eye, tooth for tooth!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Trivia *According to his uniform, he has a rank of a Sergeant. *Flippy was a main character alongside Flaky, though not playable, in the canceled Magical Flaky. *Flippy won a poll for Brandy's replacement, even though he lost to Wopter (the only reason he was still in the poll was because he managed to not get knocked out with one vote). Demo previews of Happy Tree Friends Adventures Legends show him as one of the playable characters, but as the game has yet to complete development despite the planned 2011 release, whether he will retain this role or not in the full game (if it is not cancelled) remains to be seen. *He is planned to appear alongside Sniffles in the minigames for Happy Tree Friends Adventures Deluxe. *HTFMegaman set Flippy's age in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series as 13, which is oddly young considering his "war veteran" status. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Bears Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters